


Отпуск

by koganemushi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: О социальной справедливости.





	Отпуск

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на внутрикомандный анонимный фест к деанону команды fandomStarbucks2019 по ключу: «на пляже – в единственный выходной – фотосессия»

Отпуск получался какой-то подозрительно мирный. Никаких перестрелок, взрывов и погонь. Да они даже не подрались ни с кем ни разу! Правда, Стив чуть не навалял в баре парню, который проявлял чрезмерное внимание к явно не желающей этого девушке. Но этот случай не считался, поскольку прийти на помощь и завязать драку Стив не успел. Когда парень попытался ее поцеловать, девушка врезала ему совершенно самостоятельно, и, надо заметить, сделала это слишком профессионально для обывателя. Не привлекая к себе лишнего внимания, Баки отследил ее дальнейшие передвижения и вздохнул с облегчением, когда она вместе с темноволосой подругой покинула бар.

Если не считать маленькой девочки, которая подбежала к Баки на парковке в аэропорту, чтобы попросить автограф, их даже никто не побеспокоил. Основная причина крылась, конечно, в том, что большую часть времени они проводили на уединенном островке с собственным пляжем, а когда отправлялись гулять по небольшому городу на соседнем острове, не забывали про маскировку. Даже Стив с его неповторимым разворотом плеч легко сходил за туриста, спасибо отросшей бороде и темным очкам. Ему вслед посылали полные восторга взгляды, но это было связано скорее с его задницей, чем с Капитаном Америкой. Баки был в этом уверен. Его телефон, настроенный на автоматическое оповещение обо всех упоминаниях Стивена Роджерса в прессе, молчал который день.

И если на самого Баки время от времени бросали заинтересованные взгляды не только девушки, но и парни, он тем более в накладе не оставался. Ревнующий, пусть и безосновательно, Стив становился особенно изобретателен и неутомим в постели. А также в душе, на полу в спальне, на пустынном пляже и в одном памятном случае – у пальмы под окнами их бунгало.

Они со Стивом так и провели бы все свободное время между сексом, сном и ленивым осмотром местных достопримечательностей, если бы не нагрянувшие Сэм и Наташа. Едва ли не сразу после встречи в аэропорту пришлось отправиться на пляж. Потому что Сэму, захватившему с собой крылья, не терпелось полетать над морем, а Наташа практично решила, что нельзя упускать такую возможность. О том, что отпуск у них планировался еще на неделю, Сэм скромно умолчал. Он страдальчески закатил глаза и проворчал, что вынужден работать в свой единственный выходной, но послушно весь день возил их за собой на доске для серфинга.

Первое время они катались по очереди, но к вечеру вошли во вкус и принялись дурачиться, выделываясь друг перед другом. Держась за трос, прикрепленный к поясу парящего на высоте Сэма, Стив стоял на доске, а Баки с Наташей балансировали на его плечах. Долго они так не продержались и очень быстро оказались в воде, смеясь и отплевываясь.

Той же ночью, любуясь на обнаженного Стива, задремавшего поперек кровати, Баки впервые услышал звук сработавшего оповещения.

Какой-то человек, видимо, с проходившей мимо яхты, сфотографировал, как они вместе пытались прокатиться на Сэме. Неизвестный фотограф поймал в объектив момент за мгновение до того, как Баки и Наташа упали в воду. Однако на снимке все трое выглядели так уверенно и непринужденно, будто могли продержаться не пару секунд, а пару часов.

Под фотографией был длинный тред, переваливший за десять тысяч комментариев. Весь он сводился примерно к одному: опять белые люди угнетают чернокожих.


End file.
